Usuario discusión:Bentenny10
hola me encanta tu pagina! wikipedia busquen en wikipedia ben 10 y pongale en donde dice discucion y miren lo que dice de cash Importanteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Nos plagiaron nuestros aliens!!!! el link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7tNUFtgQ3k Importanteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Nos plagiaron nuestros aliens!!!! el link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7tNUFtgQ3k --- Benfutbol10 Re:No me he podido conectar No importa, chatearemos otro día. Benfutbol10 Ben 10 Wiki 09:43 22 abr 2009 (UTC) De acuerdo. Bien, mi e-mail es juan_bisey@hotmail.com, y me servirian esos consejos, ya que solo he hecho contribuciones en esta y otras wikis (Excepto la wikia de pokéfanon, donde hay una foto mía). (JuanGP (discusión) 00:30 28 abr 2009 (UTC)) Gwendolyn T. --201.201.170.58 01:05 10 may 2009 (UTC)Yo Quisiera Saber Sobre Gwen Tennyson (Hija De Benjamin Tennyson 10.000)201.201.170.58 01:05 10 may 2009 (UTC) Wikiconcurso Te entrego la medalla de oro por haber ganado el wikiconcurso. (Copia y pega lo que está debajo:) ·--'·'[[Usuario:Benfutbol10|'Ben']][[w:c:es.ben10|'fut']] [[Usuario Discusión:Benfutbol10|'10']]·''' 13:07 2 ago 2009 (UTC) Ver Hola, ver esto en su discusión del Usuario Bola, por favor.- --'''Csuarezllosa ( ) 01:23 26 sep 2009 (UTC) Plantillas de Episodios Le he puesto plantillas a casi todos los episodios llegue hasta gladiadores, bueno eso es todo estuve casi 1 hora agregando las plantillas. --Ben10Pantanoso -- Algo Que Decir - Ben 10 Wiki 02:06 30 sep 2009 (UTC) acepto quiero ayudarte a crear tu juego Hola Te ayudaria pero, no puedo registrarme, ademas, tambien voy a hacer un juego, pero si quieres te ayudo creando sprites para los planetas. Bien Ahora si pude registrarme, si quieres, te ayudo, ademas consegui imágenes de loshijos de Big Chill. -De Valentin434 Ojito Hola, , el usuario Vomiton af es administrador recién creado de Ben 10 como esta ---------------> Ben del Funturo.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 18:22 4 oct 2009 (UTC) vota ya --explosive (discusión) 00:57 23 oct 2009 (UTC)en mi curso elegiran a la mas fea ¿por quien votas? a)anahi zurita b)michelle olmos o c) belen peralta gracias x el voto modificar paginas hola yo me llamo enrique tengo 20 años y quisiera que nadie me borrara mi ediciones que son pyronite.etc. y tambien digo que yo soy dibujante de ben 10 y si quieren algun dibujo vayan a la seccion de pyronite y escriban sin borrar las otras cosas y me pidan varios dibujos de cualquier alien de ben 10 menos materia gris y cuatro brazos todos los demas aca dejo algunos de mis dibujos thumb|160px --186.122.63.140 18:29 23 nov 2009 (UTC) Mi Usuario. En mi usuario use una plantilla que encontre buscando cosas en la pagina. no la se usar, y quisiera que me corrigieses para que apareca la imagen y todo lo demas. Gracias--Ben 100 (discusión) 19:12 20 dic 2009 (UTC) Sobre el sitenotice Hola . Leído el sitenotice del wiki, le hago saber que también existe el MediaWiki:Anonnotice. Este otro mensaje de mediawiki es el utilizado para que las IPs anónimas lo lean. Actualmente el Sitenotice es visto únicamente por los usuarios registrados. Saludos. [[w:es:User:VegaDark|'Vĕģą']]-[[w:es:User talk:VegaDark|'Ďāґķ']] 23:38 20 dic 2009 (UTC) Imagenes Hola, me podrias pasar la pagina donde encontraste las imagenes de materia gris en AF, Teleportal, Fuego en AF. Es que me gustaron mucho esas imagenes y me dan ganas de guardarmelas a todas. Gracias. --Alitaax (discusión) 22:37 30 dic 2009 (UTC) Tengo Listo los Gifs DE Alien x---Goop---Lodestar---y Nanomech BenTenny10AF He vuelto :D Volvi luego de estar ausente... Me impresiono lo del Ultimatrix. Ya quiero verlo, aunque tiene algo fanon xDD -- Benfutbol10 Discusión Ben 10 Wiki 14:36 7 ene 2010 (UTC) BenTenny10 me podrias decir cuales otros gifs puedo hacer...Bentenny10AF Yo si tenia la foto Hola soy Nauiocelote2 Bueno por favor oye mi suplica en la discucion de la pagina de esta Wiki Ectonurite a y aprovecho para decirte que dejo dos nuevas imagenes de Squidstrictor y Rocks.NauiOceloteXD (discusión) 00:28 18 ene 2010 (UTC) RE: DS Como emulador uso WinDS PRO, que en realidad es un Pack de emuladores, de ese pack uso NO$Zoomer, es compatible con todos los Windows, sobre todo en Vista y Seven. Te dejo el link: Descargar WinDS PRO DSi 2.4.3. La versión Europea del juego supuestamente sale el 15 de febrero de éste año, pero anda deambulando por la red de todos modos. Las dos versiones (EUR y USA) incluyen el español. Links: * Versión USA por MegaUpload * Versión EUR por MegaUpload Cualquier duda me preguntas, soy administrador de los foros de WinDS PRO y me pasé el juego, me faltan algunas insignias pero... Suerte, Majin Buu (discusión) 17:33 19 ene 2010 (UTC) : Ya que estamos, ¿puedo ayudarte a crear el juego? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? : --Majin Buu (discusión) 22:27 19 ene 2010 (UTC) RE: Mugen Mmm no tengo idea de cómo se diseñan personajes con MUGEN. --Majin Buu (discusión) 22:37 19 ene 2010 (UTC) Blogs No se si sabrás esto, ya que el Blog no lo usas, pero ¿alguna idea de como ponerle una imágen como logo a mi blog? ¡¡Gracias!! --Majin Buu (discusión) 23:14 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Votacion a Fusionar las Wikis http://es.benten.wikia.com/wiki/Fusionar_Wikis Estan realizando una votacion para ver si fusionan la wiki de Ben10Pantanoso(muy buena la wiki) con la nuestra, yo voto por la fusion, Soy un amigo de Benfutbol10, no se que a pasado con el no responde mis mensajes(Lo conoci en wikipedia hace mucho tiempo)Destructor15 (discusión) 15:08 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Ayudame thumb|left como cambio el fondo de color verde a blanco pero sin quitarle el movimientoDestructor15 (discusión) 21:20 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Plantillas recien hechas! Acabo de terminar unas plantillas sobre las transformaciones de AF bhkjhtilla:Ubx:Trafgdgfdtyry7gkjhkuhjghjtgyuhgyjghhgnsformaciònAF/Cómo se usa esta plantilla Destructor15 (discusión) 02:40 15 feb 2010 (UTC) yo mando Ben 10 Power oif the Omnitirx Amigo lo siento me equivoque crei que era de Ben 10 power of the omnitirx, Voy a intentar crear esa pagina gracias por la correccion Lodestar225 (discusión) 18:24 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Ben 10 la Batalla por el Omnitrix Ya lo cree estuve navegando por internet y lo que puse es lo que econtre gracias por tu correccion Aqui esta el enlace..... Ben 10 La Batalla por el Omnitrix Lodestar225 (discusión) 18:33 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Lodestar225 (discusión) 18:33 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Lodestar225 (discusión) 18:33 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Lodestar225 (discusión) 18:33 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Ben 10 ultimate alien Oye viejo genial tu fuiste el que redireccionaste ben 10 evolutions a ben 10 ultimate alien puedes ponerle el titulo correspondiente Lodestar225 (discusión) 01:28 17 feb 2010 (UTC) BenTenny10AF: yo los Ago con el Programa *Gif Movie Gear 4.2.1 Portable* Nota: Para más informacion mandame un Mensaje.Archivo:Alien_X.gif No, fui yo el que redirecciono la pagina Destructor15 (discusión) 02:57 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Por fin Gracias por cambiarel tema de la pagina de inicio hace muuuuuuuucho tiempo que estaba asi Inicio Podrias hacer una votacion en tu blog cada 1 o 2 meses para cambiar la imagen el articulo y el alien destacado, solo si se puede Lodestar225 (discusión) 19:15 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Aliens exclusivos de comerciales hay que agregar a la Plantilla:Aliens del Omnitrix a Benkrakken Destructor15 (discusión) 03:42 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Aliens exclusivos de comesciales Si yo cree a benkrakken devido a que aparecio en un comercial ayuda para ponerlo en la plantilla.Oli (discusión) 03:49 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Como se hace una plantilla esque yo quiero hacer una pero no se comoOli (discusión) 22:04 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Sabotaje Si taradoman o Hunterwowen nos quiere sobotear sabotemoslo nosotros Santo10 (discusión) 22:37 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Problemas con la barra de Ben10 Wiki Aprovechando que cambiaste evolution por ultimate alien hay problemas con las caregorias *Ben 10: Aparecen las especies de los aliens, asi que cambir el nombre de ben 10 a especies *Personajes:Aparecen los episodios *Episodios:Aparecen los personajes Destructor15 (discusión) 03:27 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Halgo le pasa? Hey sabes que le pasa a Benfutbol10 Santo (discusión) 19:31 22 feb 2010 (UTC) Problemas en la plantilla Aiens del Omnitrix EN LAS SECCIONES Aliens de Ben 10: Ultimate Alien : *Armondrillo es Terraspin por lo cual esta redirigido Versiones Ultimate : *NRG no es un alien Ultimate y corresponde a la categoria anterior *Fuego Pantanoso Ultimate es un alien Ultimate pero no se le a puesto en esta categoria [[Usuario:Destructor15|Destructor15] (discusión) 23:42 23 feb 2010 (UTC)] Amphibian Hola, yo estuve viendo en la imagen de los aliens del Ultimatrix y vi unos pies, pueden ser de Amphibian por que parecen de rana,o sino los pies de Goop, aqui los tienes:thumb|102px|Estos son esos pies--Cannonbolt 17:08 24 feb 2010 (UTC) No lo es Es Goop no Amphibian Mugen Ya me decidí y te voy a ayudar a crear el mas esperado mugen de Ben 10. --Cannonbolt 16:12 25 feb 2010 (UTC) Amigo graciaaaaaaaaaasssssssssss Es genial ser administrador en 1 mes 3 días graciassssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss, tratare de ser el mejor administrador posibel, es todo un honor Amigo graciaaaaaaaaaasssssssssss Es genial ser administrador en 1 mes 3 días graciassssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss, tratare de ser el mejor administrador posible, es todo un honor Lodestar225 (discusión) 00:48 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Ayudanos a aprender a mi y lordestar como ser administrador, graciasDestructor15 (discusión) 04:59 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Alien X quiero agarrar el char de Alien X para crearlo. --Cannonbolt 13:14 26 feb 2010 (UTC) aqui tengo la imagen thumb|282px Consulta Hola, Bentenny10, veo que hay dos cuadros lo mismo, vea esto --->>> Tercera Temporada (Ben 10) y Tercera Temporada Ben10, los borro la última.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 19:09 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Para ser un buen administrador Hola, , para ser un buen administrador leer esto----> Administrador‎, Fundadores, Guía para los administradores de cómo hacer las cosas.- Saludos.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 01:18 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Ficha de usuario Hola, Bentenny10, tu ficha de usuario, es igual, se confunde con Benfutbol10, la mejor manera es crear la plantilla propia: Plantilla:Ficha Benfutbol10 y Plantilla:Ficha Bentenny10, independientemente.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 13:52 27 feb 2010 (UTC) podrioas usar tu plantilla se episodio en fanon wiki tambien la utilise en mi wiki sin pedirte permiso lo siento puedo segir utilisandolaJultrun121 (discusión) 02:40 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Rollback Hola, Bentenny10, me olvidaba que el staff me aviso antes en otro wiki y que he quitado los derechos de rollback ya están incluidos en los de administrador, por lo que es redundante tenerlo..- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 04:56 4 mar 2010 (UTC) por que no respondes mi anterior mensages Jultrun121 (discusión) 00:28 7 mar 2010 (UTC) vandalismo pero en la otra pagina hosea ben fanon estes usuario 200.108.111.134 Jultrun121 (discusión) 19:11 9 mar 2010 (UTC) Bloqueos Hola, , ya debes saber que hay novatos siempre vandalizan, según las reglas de wikia se avisará dos veces al infractor y luego será bloqueado, yo veo que hay aquí administradores y burócratas no comunican y bloquean de golpe, el staff no le gusta, por eso estoy aquí para enseñarlos como debio ser un buen administrador.- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 19:05 15 mar 2010 (UTC) ¿Hay alguna manera de que sea administrador ? Soy muy bueno con paint, photoshop (ideales para hacer sprites(parecidos a los de una pagina, (mundo omnitrix)(ademas no se consideraria copia por que los haria diferentes))), muy bueno no tengo ni un error de ortografia, ademas soy muy bueno editando plantillas le eh ayudado y/u asesorado ah dos wikis y tengo la mia espero pronta respuesta y gracias de antemano-- Spiderchill (Discusión) 23:37 16 mar 2010 (UTC) Color Hola, Bentenny10, cambie el skin de color verde propio de Ben 10, espero que le guste.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 19:31 18 mar 2010 (UTC) Llamada de atención Una llamada de atención para los usuarios Lodestar (discusión) y Destructor15 (discusión) que viene trabajando muy bien en este Ben 10 Wiki que al nombrar administradores lamentablemente dejan mucho que desear en vez de trabajar se insultan a unos vándalos y usuarios bloqueados. Por favor, te pido que bajes el tono y seas conciliador, somos una comunidad aún pequeña y cualquier gesto que nos ayude a hacernos crecer atrayendo más usuarios, es muy necesario. Aprovechando la oportunidad, te pido que revises tu postura. Nuevamente, una posición de educación y ayuda sobre la manera correcta de medir sus palabras es más deseable que la amenaza para que los usuarios no lo utilicen. Agradezco tu comprensión.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 03:30 19 mar 2010 (UTC) Tengo una idea Le podemos agregar otras 2 secciones a la portada una de episodio destacado y otra de personaje destacado, así estaría más completa ¿ que decis? espero respuesta Lodestar (discusión) 13:52 19 mar 2010 (UTC) ¿¿?? que paso con la barra de wiki ya no tiene nada me aparece en blanco,capaz solamente a mi pero no hay nada no hay contenido destacado episodios personaje aliens del omnitrix comunidad contenido destacado nada todo en blanco espero que me respondan, o talvez la estan configurando por los problemas que tenian como los episodios eran aliens y los aliens epsodios,Grosoemanuel (discusión) 19:29 20 mar 2010 (UTC) sobre ben 10 fanon wiki hola ben como estas me e dado cuenta que tu ya casi nunca visitas ben 10 fanon wiki ni la editas y ultimamente ay pocos usuarios solo estamos yo,jultrun,olivert y disper eactualisando ultimamente y yo soy el usuario que mas tiene ediciones y que mas contrubulle a los articulos Y NO OFENDO A NADIE EN ESA WIKI asi que te iba pedir que si me ases administrador ya que yo me conecto a diario y si no me ases admin a mi puedes aser admin a jultrun121 para poner la wiki en orden Vota Vota para el próximo usuario destacado aquí Lodestar (discusión) 13:23 25 mar 2010 (UTC) fanontrix lo que digieron sobre la pagina es verdad ya no hay un administrador haya nesisitamos uno que ponga orden yo jultrun no e ofendido a algien me tomaria la administrasion en forma respondable ademas tengo 15 años y tuve experencia un una wiki que cree Jultrun121 (discusión) 18:38 22 mar 2010 (UTC) Consulta Hola, Bentenny10, he creado el artículo Acerca de esta Wikia‎‎ que podrás editar según tus gustos.- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 16:57 24 mar 2010 (UTC) Consejos Hola, , me olvidé de decirte, las reglas de wikia son que los administradores y burócratas deberán poner la plantilla de aviso de borrado por el lapso de 15 días, el usuario que creó el artículo deberá discutir primero, la comunidad de usuarios decidirá el borrado, tengo conocimiento que el staff no le gusta que los burócratas y administradores borran los artículos sin conocimiento del usuario como el caso del usuario BenTenny10AF que se quejó y se irá al parecer una queja al staff que nos van a intervenir, por favor.-.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 20:15 24 mar 2010 (UTC) Resistencia En la Plantilla:Alien podrías poner en ''Estadísticas Resistencia'', que todo el mundo la pone aparte en fuerza. --Majin Buu (discusión) 20:54 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Agilidad Lo mismo digo y tambien con la agilidad son dos datos muy inportante Santo (discusión) 20:56 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Colores Como le hicieron para que los nombre de usuario de burocratas y admins aparecieran de diferente color?? Quisiera hacer eso para mi wiki si me respondieras te lo agradeceria-- 18:58 29 mar 2010 (UTC) ¿Si yo quiero? Que tengo que aser si quiero ser un adminstrador Por favor respondeme ¿Si yo quiero? Que tengo que aser si quiero ser un administrador? Por favor responde soy Santiago Ariel Besteiro Pregunta Porque esta cambiando los nombres de las paginas de los aliens ultimates si esos son sus nombresDestructor15 (discusión) 01:54 2 abr 2010 (UTC) Reglas Hola, sabias que tenamos una seccion de reglas Ben 10 Wiki:Reglas me ayudas a escribir y mejorar algunas Destructor15 (discusión) 15:22 2 abr 2010 (UTC) Oye Bentenny, por favor ayudame, Benfubol me quito mi lugar como administrador, causandome una catastrofe y sin ninún avisoi y Desmiento categóricamente sus motivos y exijo la reincorporación a mi cargo, no puedo editar ninguno de mis blogs (Incluyendo las votaciones de la portada y el historial), recien destructor me desbloqueo mi página de usuario, erra un buen administrador, Ayudame Lodestar (discusión) 00:55 3 abr 2010 (UTC) Oye No es por ser Tonto ni perseguido pero un Tal Jacoab al go haci me Borro toda mi Pagina de Discucio y pudieras hacer algo te lo Agradeceria ......Gracias... Ay alguien hay estan Borrando casi todo en la Wiki Ayuda por favor yo BenTenny10AF Y Eddykapo estamos Lidiando con este Compadre y Reparando esta Wiki porfa ..... Ya Se tranquiliso pero Borro: La Pagina de Ben 10. La Pagina de Ben 10 AF. El Episodio Ken 10. Mi Pagina de Usuario,Y Discucion. a Eddykapo Tambien. a Lodestar225. y por suerte a nadie mas por lo Visto... Invitacion Te Invito a Votar en el Blog Ben 10 Alien Force por el Mejor Cannonbolt......Gracias.. Bloqueo Hola, Bentenny10, el usuario expulsado AteM es tu amigo no ves que vandalizo 10 articulos, menudo trabajo de revertirlos, ademas si lo has cambiado por dos semanas, es tu responsabilidad. OK.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 15:54 7 abr 2010 (UTC) Perdon Perdon yo pense que benzombie era un alien por que como estava la plantilla de los aliens yo pense que si era. Aliens del Drama Hola, me gustaria que te registres en Aliens del drama Eddykapo (discusión) 19:00 5 may 2010 (UTC) Orden Creo que deberían tener mas orden respecto a las imágenes en los capítulos hay muchas imágenes den un lado para otro y no tienen órden por lo que sugiero el uso de --Danke7 :Veo que si tomaron la idea que bueno ahora veo galerias y asi se ven mas ordenadas Goop9 (Hablame) (Lo que hice) Re: Juez ^^ Dale! Ya te pongo en la lista :DGoop9 (Hablame) (Lo que hice) Lio Hola soy el usuario Santiago Ariel Besteiro y te aviso que resien hice lio editando a Dr.Animo...Goop9 (Hablame) (Lo que hice) PERDON Mira se que lo que te voy a decir te va a molestar pero es la Verdad me castigaron 4 dias para no Editar esta Wiki por la Tonta Razon de algo que no ice por que decia Claramente por subir Imagenes de pose Derecha de Mundo Omnitrix en un Articulo,yo en ningun momento puse eso sino la imagen de los Aliens de Ben 10 y Fuerza Alienigena eso solamente y por cosas que vengan a inventar.........Gracias por escuchar.- Goop9 (Hablame) (Lo que hice) Mira se que lo que te voy a decir te va a molestar pero es la Verdad me castigaron 4 dias para no Editar esta Wiki por la Tonta Razon de algo que no ice por que decia Claramente por subir Imagenes de pose Derecha de Mundo Omnitrix en un Articulo,yo en ningun momento puse eso sino la imagen de los Aliens de Ben 10 y Fuerza Alienigena eso solamente y por cosas que vengan a inventar.........Gracias por escuchar.- Goop9 (Hablame) (Lo que hice) Oye por que me hiciste eso yo en ningun momento puse fotos de mundo omnitrix.- Goop9 (Hablame) (Lo que hice) Bivalvan y Water Hazard villano Porr que redireccionaste la paguina Bivalvan es el nombre de la raza no del Water Hazard Villano tienes que corregirlo ahora.- Goop9 (Hablame) (Lo que hice) Chat Estamos en el chat http://xat.com/Ben10Wiki .- Goop9 (Hablame) (Lo que hice) Ultimate Alien Wiki Hola, Bentenny10, veo que Lodestar225 esta cooperando al nuevo Ultimate Alien Wiki y hasta que le nombraron como administrador, el equipo del staff lo van a cerrar este Ultimate Alien Wiki por copiar aquí Ben10, que he denunciado.- Gracias.- .- Goop9 (Hablame) (Lo que hice) EXPLOSIVO REGRESOOOOOOOO Pero mira antes de actuar .- Goop9 (Hablame) (Lo que hice) Aliens Del Drama Hola, soy Eddykapo, me gustarias que estubieras en Aliens del Drama, se trata de que les pongo desafios a los concursantes y ellos deben hacerlos para llegar a la final, ok..- Goop9 (Hablame) (Lo que hice) Marduk Me gustaria saber quien eres.- Goop9 (Hablame) (Lo que hice) Te invito Hola Bentenny10 te invito a participar de un concurso de mi blog (El link del blog esta en el chat de la wiki).- Goop9 (Hablame) (Lo que hice) rapido bentenny tu ke lo puedes todo aki... tienes ke acer algo con el no registrado Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( ) 13:52 11 ago 2010 (UTC)Rayquazafan8.- Goop9 (Hablame) (Lo que hice) Unete¡ Te invito a que te unas a la wikicartoon nesecitamos usuarios apenas ayer se fundo y aca te dejo el link http://es.channelcartoon.wikia.com/wiki/CartoonN_Wiki esper que me ayudes¡.- Goop9 (Hablame) (Lo que hice) Me gustaria que te unas a wikicartoon El link http://es.channelcartoon.wikia.com/wiki/CartoonN_Wiki.- Goop9 (Hablame) (Lo que hice) Amigo gracias por poner el orden, Te pido por favor que reactives mi dicución desde el ultimo mensaje de Benfutbol 10 ¿Una pregunta, las ediciones hechas por ese a quién yo asesinaré no pueden ser ocultadas definitivamanete?.- Goop9 (Hablame) (Lo que hice) AHh Bentenny es cierto de que es ATEM el que vandalizo,.- Goop9 (Hablame) (Lo que hice) ¿Qué es? ¿Qués eso de "Medalla 2"? que as subido..- Goop9 (Hablame) (Lo que hice) ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es eso de "Medalla 2" que as suvido? .- Goop9 (Hablame) (Lo que hice) Oyes Vi tu Medalla y esta muy Buena pero si quieres yse una Version de las Otras medallas como la Tuya Mira.- Goop9 (Hablame) (Lo que hice) Archivo:Salava_Wikiesh.gif' Medalla de Salva Wikies.' Archivo:10rerew.gif BenTenny10AF. Viejo amigo, lo de Supremo esta confirmado.- Goop9 (Hablame) (Lo que hice) ESTA CONFIRMADO Viejo, lo de Supremacia Alienigena, las verciones Supremas y el Suprematrix, TODO es cierto, McDuffy lo confirmo, oye, la mayoria de las cosas que dice McDuffy son verdad, lo que podria ser que no, seria lo del Suprematrix, pero lo demas es cierto.- Goop9 (Hablame) (Lo que hice) Por que? EL NOMBRE DE UA en latinoamerica SERA Ben 10:Supremacia Alienigena se a confirmado y los aliens se llamaran supremos Se a confirmado qu ees real.- Goop9 (Hablame) (Lo que hice) molestar Ok, XD, ya comienza a molestar las traducciones de los Ultimates a Supremos.- Goop9 (Hablame) (Lo que hice) Lo de Supremos Esta Confirmado oye ben lo de supremos esta confirmado por mcduffie si quieres revisalo en un traductor pero si esta confirmado.- Goop9 (Hablame) (Lo que hice) NO me puedo registrar necesito ayuda para registrarme en esta wiki me sale: Lo sentimos, no podemos llevar a cabo tu registro por ahora. Quien me puede ayudar?.- Goop9 (Hablame) (Lo que hice) Imagenes Oye porque me borras las imagenes que pongo por ejemplo:El holograma de Fantasmatico y la imagen de Eco Eco que estaba parado en ese cilindro verde explicate.- Goop9 (Hablame) (Lo que hice) Borrado Por que me borraste las imagenes de el holograma de Fantasmatico y el frasco de Eco Eco explicate .- Goop9 (Hablame) (Lo que hice) hola hola queria saber si me puedes apoyar en mi wiki por favor es http://es.ben10universe.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10_universe_Wiki gracias.- Goop9 (Hablame) (Lo que hice) hola queria saber si me puedes apoyar en mi wiki por favor es http://es.ben10universe.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10_universe_Wiki gracias.- Goop9 (Hablame) (Lo que hice) hola hola queria saber si me puedes apoyar en mi wiki por favor es http://es.ben10universe.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10_universe_Wiki gracias.- Goop9 (Hablame) (Lo que hice) Archivo:Ejemplo.png Archivo:Ejemplo.png Archivo:Ejemplo.png Archivo:Ejemplo.png Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( ) 13:52 11 ago 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Ejemplo.png gracias ojala te guste lo k pongo.- Goop9 (Hablame) (Lo que hice) Archivo:Ejemplo.png gracias ojala te guste lo k pongo.- Goop9 (Hablame) (Lo que hice) Archivo:Ejemplo.png Al fin te conectas Bentenny10 por ciero le sacaron el Puesto de Administrador a Santo10 y a Destructor15 y me hicieron a mi Goop9 y a Oliver30.Por cierto ¿Por que no te conectabas?.- Goop9 (Hablame) (Lo que hice) Logros Usuario:Goop9 me dejo este mensaje se les pide que cuando hagan una solicitud estén 100% seguros que lo que piden es lo que quieren y que la comunidad este de acuerdo para evitar dichos problemas. Ahora necesito confirmación de parte de los administradores no solo de Goop9 que desean revestirlo y requiero un enlace a la discusión lo mas pronto posible, ya que ayer hice la solicitud para que remuevan los logros en vuestro wiki y solo falta que me confirme un staff y no les puedo prometer nada. Así que provean me con la información solicitada lo mas pronto posible en mi discusión en w:c:es:user talk:Cizagna#Logros --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 03:43, 21 agosto 2010 (UTC) Hola Bentenny10 En tu wiki de bakugan podrias hacerme burócrata? es que hay muchas cosas que reparar y lo hare y por favor tengo suficientes ediciones Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis 20:54 28 ago 2010 (UTC) Contesta mi mensaje por favor Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis 20:30 29 ago 2010 (UTC) Que te pasa por que no me contestas ¬¬ Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis 14:04 3 sep 2010 (UTC) Plantilla Administrador Hola, Bentenny10, he creado una Plantilla es sobre el Administrador se inserta así: y quedaría así .Como eres Administrador te corresponde, debes ponerla en tu Usuario 130px|link=usuario:Goop9130px|link=usuario_discusión:Goop9130px|link=especial:contributions/Goop9 14:41 10 sep 2010 (UTC) Olimpiadas de usuarios Hola mmmmm...te podrias inscribir en Yelad Olimpiadas de Usuarios por favor en el equipo de ATLETISMO link=user:Gera29 link=User_talk:Gera29 link=Special:Contributions/Gera29 ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo intercambiarte mi Puesto de Admin por el tuyo de Burócrata? ya que yo soy más activo solo te pregunto a ti Goopis9 (Hablame) (Contribuciones) 00:48 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Por favor respondeme soy Goop9 el Administrador Goopis9 (Hablame) (Contribuciones) 01:21 15 sep 2010 (UTC) ¿Puedes responder? Goopis9 (Hablame) (Contribuciones) 15:57 15 sep 2010 (UTC) ¿Responderás? link=user:Goop9 link=User_talk:Goop9 link=Special:Contributions/Goop9 18:52 19 sep 2010 (UTC) -.- Te mande 50 mensajes.Cuando los contestaras???? Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis 14:53 15 sep 2010 (UTC) ben 10 supremacia alinigena no viste carton newor ya pasaron comersiales de que se llamara supremacia alienigena Habla conmigo' ]]}} link=Especial:Contribuciones/Jultrun121 01:38 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Bloquea Bloquea la direccion Ip de el que le diste la bienvenida es malo muy muy pero muy malo es peor que todos los enemigos de ben.[[Usuario:Phineas10|Phineas10] (discusión) 21:15 23 oct 2010 (UTC)] Felicidades! El portal de los personajes está padrísimo. Ahora deben bloquear para siempre a ese tal Aulinozzz.Infinitro (Discusión) 40px 21:15 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Bloquea Bloquea a Auliozzz banquea paginas me pone groserias en mi pagina de usuario es el que le diste la bienvenida(por suerte no esta conectado pero bloquealo forever era el mismo Auliozz) [[Usuario:Phineas10|Phineas10] (discusión) 00:08 25 oct 2010 (UTC)] ¿QUIEN QUIERE $ER MI AMIGO ? OLA A TODOS !!!!! YO SOY NUEVO AKI AQU, ASI QUE BUSCO AMIGOS , chau ¿QUIEN QUIERE $ER MI AMIGO ? HOLA A TODO$$!!!!!!!! SOY NUEVO EN LA WIKI Y BUSCO AMIGOS, LES DESEO SUERTE Y MI E-MAIL ES chris.michel.martinez@hotmail.com Amistad Hola,sou LindoVulpimancer,una pregunta¿como puedo hacerme amigo de otro usuario?me siento solo en esta wiki y nesecito amigos,¿me puedes decir como convertirme en amigo de otro usuario?te lo agradeceria muchoLindoVulpimancer (discusión) 02:13 22 nov 2010 (UTC)LindoVulpimancer Y que pasó con Bakuganpedia? y la moto? Oye, veo que eres el admin de Bakuganpedia, pues... eres Admin ahi, cuidala si eres admin, aca estoy editando todo lo que está mal SIN AYUDA, solo te pido que regreses a esa Wikia o que me hagas Admin así puedo bloquear a la gente que dice malas palabras, borra articulos y tambien borrar acciones (siendo admin puedes borrar lo que otros hicieron, y queda como erá antes de esa edición erronea). Si es que no la editas más por que ya no te gusta o te importa más Ben 10, lo respeto, pero almenos pon algo de reglas en la Wikia, o pon a otra persona a Cargo. Tripodnumberone 16:47 29 nov 2010 (UTC)Tripodnumberone | Mandále un saludo al maestro Splinter! Bakugan Wikia... Colgada Borre Borre el articulo Ben 10 Alien Dimensions ya que ya existe es, Ben 10: Dimensiones Alienigenas link=user:Goop9 link=User_talk:Goop9 link=Special:contributions/Goop9 Kid vs. Kat Wiki 23:54 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Oye BenTenny,que hora tienes?Infinitro (Discusión) 40px 01:45 18 dic 2010 (UTC) mundo omnitrix hola sos alguien invitado en mundo omnitrix? si lo sos por favor invitame contestame un la discucion de mi usuario ayuda me puedes ayudar ami y a ben10fan aser la portada de wiki invizimals?? Como puedo....?? Hola Bentenny, te queria preguntar que debo hacer para estar en la categoria de Usuarios Destacados acaso tengo que tener muchas ediciones???? es que entre al Perfil de La Chica 10 y tenia menos ediciones que yo y está en los Usuarios Destacados y pense que yo tambien debo estar... si no es asi entonces dime que debo hacer... ok?? PD: No le quize preguntar a Giovi (porque el se enoja rapidamente) ;) MONO-ARÁCNIDO 16:02 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Bentenny 10, yo soy actual administrador de Wikisimpson en español y veo que tu lo eres de Ben 10 Wiki, solo pasaba por aquí para saber si me podías hacer el favor de agregar mi wiki a las wikis de la portada del Ben 10 wiki, veo que se encuentran varias como Fanon Ben 10, DragonBall Wiki, Pokemon, etc, sería bueno que tuvieras a la de Los Simspon, aquí esta el link: http://es.simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Simpson_Wiki_en_Espa%C3%B1ol:Portada por si quieres verla o si quieres envíame un mensaje en mi página de los Simspon: http://es.simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:Juan_Sebastian_Lozano_Martinez, sería una gran ayuda para mi wikia, estamos en proceso de expansión y veo que varios usuarios de aquí lo son de mi wikia, así que te propongo eso, gracias... Att: Sebastian Lozano somos al go iguales yo tambien me llamo benjamin tabien me gusta alien x ultra-t y xlr8 ¿Quieres ser P.A? Hola eh visto tus creaciones y son muy buenas!!!! :D y me pregunto si quisieras ser P.A, es un grupo defensor, defendemos ben 10 wiki y todos los blogs de ben 10 de los vandalos y otras amenazas, y tal vez nos podrias ayudar un poco?????? yo se mucho de graficos y tambien se diseñar cosas 3D y mucho más, bueno si quieres unirte dejo el link de nuestra central: http://centraldelosdefensoresdem-o.blogspot.com/ Ben1.0000 (discusión) 21:41 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Eunice No traslades Unitrix a Eunice, ya que es el verdadero nombre. Hay que hacer que Eunice redirija a Unitrix. 21:13 5 feb 2011 (UTC) Tiny??? Viejo, ¿de donde sacaste eso de que el bebe alien se llama Tiny? Eddy (discusión) 21:54 5 feb 2011 (UTC) Fuego de 10 años en The Forge of Creation y Fuego en Viktor:The Spoils Te doy este Fuego de 10 años y Fuego de 16 añothumb|left|290pxs Alien 20 X poooooooooooor favor quiero ser un abministrador creo que wiki es lo mas genial del mundo y la conosco como la palma de mi mano te lo ruego abraham (discusión) 19:41 20 mar 2011 (UTC) Queria saber Quien borró lo que hice en Gwen,la seccion de Situaciones de Hipnosis/Perdida de la conciencia,deseo restaurarlo porque trabaje mucho en esa seccion... link=user:Yelad link=User_talk:Yelad link=Special:Contributions/Yeladlink= Usuario_Blog:Yelad 12:30 10 abr 2011 (UTC) QUE PASO? PORQUE TUS NUEVAS PLANTILLAS NO MUESTRAN LAS IMAGENES?link=user:Yelad link=User_talk:Yelad link=Special:Contributions/Yeladlink= Usuario_Blog:Yelad 13:03 12 abr 2011 (UTC) Bentenny para En tus plantillas no se pueden poner imagenes,porfavor,para ya,no las cambies,deja eso a un experto pero tu cuando las cambias no salen imagenes!link=user:Yelad link=User_talk:Yelad link=Special:Contributions/Yeladlink= Usuario_Blog:Yelad 13:41 23 abr 2011 (UTC) Plantilla Hola Bentenny10. La plantilla se confunde con las de objetos y hechizos. Además esta plantilla tiene cosas innecesarias. Era mejor la otra. 19:13 23 abr 2011 (UTC) SE PERMITEN DIBUJOS EN MOONSTRUCK? hola,disculpa necesito hacerte una pregunta,es que quiero poner una imagen relativo al tema del episodio Moonstruck,la quiero poner en la galeria de la pagina,1 dibujo relativo al episodio,es que vi un aparato extraño en ese episodio y no e conseguido la imagen de aquel aparato a si que si se permite dibujos para yo agregarla a la pagina LindoVulpimancer (discusión) 06:33 27 abr 2011 (UTC)LindoVulpimancer problema hola oye hay un probleam con un usuario anonimo o sea no registrado que creo la categoria extraterrestres y la va poniendpo en cda pagina pero yo ya le dije que sa categoria existe con su sinonimo de aliens, y he estado cambiandolo y diciendole que ya esta con otro nombre pero mismo significado y el sigue editando y ya le mande un mensaje, no entiende me puedes ayudar porfavor?Omnihallows (discusión) 01:11 29 abr 2011 (UTC) hola hola podemos ser amigos m e sompredes creaste muchas categorias Ben alien supremo 001 (discusión) 20:19 3 jun 2011 (UTC) RE Los siento, son ordenes de Infinitrix link=User:Nanomech25Archivo:Nanomech_Animadonm,.giflink=Usuario Discusión:Nanomech25Archivo:Rediamante.giflink=Special:Contributions/Nanomech25 20:34 4 jun 2011 (UTC) : Hola Ben. Por favor, deja de categorizar incorrectamente o como ya hemos decidido algunos administradores, quitarte el puesto de administrador y darte un bloqueo. Perdona. 00:31 5 jun 2011 (UTC) Comic Hola Ben. Te aviso que, esta Wiki no almacena información de comics ya que son solo para USA y como los comics no llegan a LA ni a ESP, no se sube info sobre esto. 20:02 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Tu nuevo blog No puede ser :( otro blog mas de esos ridiculos con poses, por qué no eres mas creativo??? 190.181.37.54 14:01 11 jul 2011 (UTC) Para tu blog de poses te doy estas dos Archivo:Cooper_hipnotizado.png Cooper Hipnotizado Archivo:Tecnologyan.png Y ben transformado en la especie de Cooper se llama Tecnologyan Si quieres modificarlos hazlo pero ponlos en tu blog porfavor. Gracias por leer este mensaje. Invizimalssuper amigos Hola.Quieres ser mi amigo,Y eres de españa adiosZekromrayofusion (discusión) 20:38 14 jul 2011 (UTC) hola oye crees que podamos habalr por el chat mas rato por ahi quiero habalrte acerca de ese problema con los nombres en generador rex Omnihallows (discusión) 16:52 25 ago 2011 (UTC) al chat de esta wikiOmnihallows (discusión) 17:04 25 ago 2011 (UTC) RE:Galerías Las galerías de los artículos en los que fueron quitados se encuentran en "Galería:Artículo". Yo ya puse un botón al lado de Discusión para acceder a la galería, pero aún no se refresca. Es cuestión de esperar. Saludos Giovi |''' Felices ediciones 18:52 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Te dije que esperes Giovi '''| Felices ediciones 20:09 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Amigos Ben quisiera que fueramos amigos JulieYama10 (discusión) 19:46 13 oct 2011 (UTC) "Véase también" Hola Ben. No agregues la sección de "Véase también", ya que estoy trabajando con una plantilla. Saludos! 17:54 11 nov 2011 (UTC) Qué suerte!!! no puedo creer q haya alguien teng 184.000 ediciones en la wiki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 190.136.162.111 20:42 18 nov 2011 (UTC) Que suertudo aun no puedo creer q aya alguien con 184.000 ediciones!!!